The Promise
by Hazerushi
Summary: It's all about Gon's childhood memory that was recalled in a dream and he made Ging promise one thing just to prove that Ging really loved him more than anything. This is a GingxGon oneshot AU story R&R!


This is my first time writing a GingxGon story and they're a rare pair so for me I think that they're a cute pair, so I decided to make this an AU oneshot story.  
I do not own any of the HxH or any of its characters.

* * *

It was quite an early day in Whale Island, Mito was outside of the house hanging the clothes that she just finished washing earlier and she'll have to prepare breakfast after. By the time she was finished and was about to return inside, she saw Ging on the door looking like he hadn't slept well and his hair was kind of messy.

"Good morning," Mito smiled and greeted.

"Where's Gon, I haven't seen him..." Ging yawned while he was speaking.

"He was out since this morning," Mito answered as he passed through Ging. "You better find him, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Fine, I'll be going..."

Ging went outside of the house to search for his son and tell him to come home for breakfast but he never actually knows where he ran off to. The only place he knows that Gon usually goes to is the forest because he goes fishing there sometimes or explore around when he's bored. He called Gon's name several times but he can't see any sign of Gon or hear his respond. He's feeling a bit worried about Gon already because he's already at the farthest part of the forest and he wondered if Gon went much more further than this. When he called Gon's name again, he heard a thud but it doesn't sound like it's far enough so he ran and followed the direction of where the sound came from.

Gon was trying to get the vine off his leg because he's stuck and he can't be able to run away from the large dangerous foxbear in front of him and it's already coming to attack him. Gon closed his eyes when he was about to be attacked the by foxbear's claw but when he opened his eyes, he saw his father blocking the foxbear's paw with a fishing rod that he picked up beside Gon earlier.

"Gon, run!" Ging said.

"I...I can't," Gon tried getting rid of the vine from his leg.

"Damn it!"

Ging pulled out a knife from his pocket while blocking the large paw with his other hand then he thrusts his knife deeply into the foxbear's stomach and pulled out after. While the foxbear was injured and distracted, Ging quickly cuts out the vine wrapped around Gon's leg then he grabbed Gon and carried him all the way back from the forest and when he made it out of the forest, he puts Gon down on the ground and saw him all injured and his shirt got even torn up.

"What happened to you?" Ging sounded as if he's not glad about what happened to Gon earlier.

"I..I..." Gon can't even start something to explain what really happened to him.

"Are you trying to put yourself to danger?"

"No, I..." Gon tried to say something but Ging kept cutting him off.

"You could've been killed if I didn't save you back there! Can you stop being stubborn for once?"

This was the first time that Gon had experienced being scolded like this especially from his father. He kept looking down and can't even look up on Ging and he really feels guilty about what happened to him. He wouldn't have been scolded like that if he didn't do something so reckless. He can't be able hold his tears any longer, so he'd just let anything out and sobbed in front of Ging. When Ging saw him like that, he paused and stopped talking and realized that he's done too much. The reason that he scolded Gon like that is because he's just concerned about him and he didn't want him to do that kind of thing again but it looks like it worsened the situation.

"Gon..." Ging said it in a low tone.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Gon wiped his tears that kept flowing down. "I'm sorry; I won't do it again... I promise..."

Ging crouched down then carried Gon and embraced him. Gon's tears stopped from flowing and hesitated from Ging's action.

"I'm sorry," Ging whispered and tightened his arms around Gon.

"Eh?" Gon gasped and a bit confused about what Ging said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Ging apologized.

Gon doubts if he'll accept Ging's apology or not, but it was still his fault for making Ging scold him and yell at him.

"Mmm," Gon shook his head. "It wasn't your fault; you only did that so that I won't do it again, right?" Gon smiled. "I should be sorry,"

Ging puts him down after then cleared his throat.

"I think I can forgive you," Ging looked away from Gon. "Don't do something reckless next time."

"I promise,"

Ging and Gon arrived home just in time that Mito finished preparing breakfast. When Mito heard the door opened, she expected that it's already Ging and Gon and when she looked at them both at the same time, she was shocked that they looked like a mess especially Gon.

"Gon, are you alright? What happened to you?" Mito went to Gon then looked at his wounded arms.

"He was almost attacked by a foxbear," Ging answered.

Mito gasped and got shocked from what she heard and she was about to say something but Ging said something else first.

"Don't worry, I already told him and he learned his lesson." Ging said.

"That's right, Mito-san, Ging told me about it earlier." Gon smiled as he explained.

"Both of you are just the same as always," Mito pouted. "Gon let me treat your wounds before you eat your breakfast."

"Okay!"

* * *

For the whole day, Gon was just staying inside the house and help Mito with all the chores and also going out in front of the house and watch the views outside. Ging grounded him on going out in the forest for a week because that'll be his punishment to prevent himself in any danger but he can live with it, it's just for a week how long can it be?

The second day of still being grounded, Gon does the actual things that he did yesterday and whenever he stared at the way to the forest, he kept imagining that if he wasn't grounded, it would've been fun if he was there for the whole day doing some stuffs like fishing, swimming and more of the fun stuffs he usually does. He kind of missed going there already even though it's just two days of staying inside the house.

By the time Gon felt bored, he lay down on his bed inside his room and stared at the ceiling then he lets out a loud sigh. Mito had just finished washing the dishes and she intends on going upstairs at Gon's room, so she knocked the door and called Gon's name.

"Gon?"

"Come in," Gon responded.

Mito entered Gon's room and saw Gon doing absolutely nothing. It's not really like Gon lying around all day and doze off but she can't do anything about it because he's grounded.

"Gon, since you have nothing else to do, let's read a book together." Mito showed him the book she's been holding.

"But Mito-san, I already know how to read." Gon sat up on his bed.

"I know, but even though you're already six I still need to teach you some pronunciations and you really need to know about it."

"Okay," Gon gave up. "Since I had nothing else to do..."

"Let's get started!"

Mito listened to every word Gon's been reading and somehow he had some mistakes on the pronunciations but Mito's been helping him with it. Gon finished his tutorial in an hour and there's going to be another tutorial tomorrow until Gon's grounding days will be over.

"Let's have another tomorrow, okay?" Mito said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay!"

By the time Mito got outside, Ging went inside bringing a box then he showed it to Gon.

"Gon, I bought you video games in case you'll get bored." Ging said as he handed over the box to Gon. "We'll play it together if you like,"

After setting up for the video game, they both started playing a car racing game and they're both arguing over of who's going to win in this game.

"I'm going to win this!" Gon controlled his car over ahead at Ging's car.

"Dream on,"

They bumped their heads into each other and growled simultaneously. They even forgot to look at the screen and they didn't know who's already up ahead but when the crossed the finish line without even looking, the winner was announced.

 **Player 1 wins!**

"I won," Gon stuck out his tongue.

"That's not fair! I should've won..."

"Everyone, dinner is ready," Mito knocked at the door and spoke outside.

"Well, I guess game time is over, let's go eat dinner,"

* * *

After dinner and bathing time, Gon was putting on his clothes all by himself and he was taught about it since he was just five so now he's used to doing things all by himself. He was waiting for Ging inside his room because he's used to sleep together with Ging and he always wants him to be beside with him every night.

Gon is all ready to sleep and he can't wait any longer, so he decided to go outside of his room to check on Ging because he's wondering of what's taking him so long. When Gon went to the living room, he didn't see him there but he heard someone talking on the dining room and he also heard Ging's voice, he must be there. Gon ran to the kitchen and he was about to call Ging's name but he heard something from what they've been talking so he should probably listen.

"You're leaving this island again? But what about Gon? You know he didn't like missing you or you leaving his side. Remember that time Gon thought you left him when you were gone?" Mito reminded Ging about what happened before.

 _It was actually that time when Gon can't sleep because it's been midnight already and Ging wasn't home yet and he's feeling really worried about his dad. Gon went inside Mito's room and Mito was surprised to see Gon still awake and he doen't even look sleepy, but anyway Gon's been asking Mito about Ging._

 _"Mito-san, where's Ging? Is he coming home?" Gon asked with a worried look on his face._

 _"What? He's not home yet? Oh, where could he have gone to?" Mito thought out loud. "I-I'm sorry Gon, I don't know where he went. But he'll probably return some time later, so don't worry." Mito reassured Gon._

 _Gon went back to his room and lay on the bed alone, hoping that Ging will be beside him by the time he'll wake up._

 _When night had passed and Gon was waking up, he moved his hand and tapped his hand beside him, all he can feel was the bed sheet then he suddenly sat up then walked out of his room and looked around. He heard a noise on the kitchen so he ran by to check who it was, probably it was Ging. By the time he was at the kitchen, his smile turned to frown when it was just Mito that he saw._

 _"Gon, good morning." Mito greeted._

 _Gon didn't respond but looked down, revealing that he's upset._

 _"Gon? Are you okay?" Mito asked him, looking worried. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Where's Ging?" Gon asked worriedly._

 _"What? You mean he's not home yet?" Mito questioned back._

 _Mito saw Gon looking like he'll cry, so she tried comforting him and telling him not to cry._

 _"Gon, don't cry, everything's going to be fine." Mito stroked Gon's hair and hugged him._

 _"He probably left us without letting us know..." Gon's tears finally ran down from his eyes._

 _"Th-That's not true Gon, he can't leave us without permission." Mito was starting to panic and not knowing what to do._

 _Gon cried because he really missed Ging and he didn't like it when Ging will be away without telling him about it._

 _"Gon, please don't cry," Mito wiped Gon's tears._

 _"Why is he crying?"_

 _A familiar voice was heard close to them then Mito and Gon looked simultaneously at the person that just spoke._

 _"Ging?" Gon stared at Ging in disbelief._

 _Mito stood up then closed her eyes and clenched both of her fists with veins marking on her head, controlling herself to pound Ging's head._

 _"What's going on here?" Ging asked, confused._

 _"You idiot!" Mito finally pounded Ging's head. "Gon was worried about you,"_

 _"Ouch!" Ging held his head. "What is he worried for?"_

 _"He thought you ran off somewhere and didn't return." Mito explained._

 _Ging didn't really remembered what happened to him last night but he was actually having fun last night and drinking with some guys but after that he passed out and made his way to the house just this morning._

 _Gon made his way to Ging then hugged him and cried._

 _"Don't leave me like that again!" Gon spoke as he cried._

"Now, do you understand?" Mito asked him after she ended recalling that story.

"Sorry, can't help it. I have to go, I have been accepted in a job and I can't miss that chance,"

Mito sighed, since it's for the best for Ging do have job then she won't argue with him about it.

"Alright I understand," Mito agreed.

"Don't tell Gon about it, for now." Ging whispered.

Gon silently made his way upstairs and returned to his room, laying down at the bed and facing on the side. He wiped off the tears from his eyes when he heard the door opened then he closed his eyes and slept. Ging smiled as he saw Gon asleep then he switched off the lights and laid next to Gon. He can hear Gon crying and saying something while he was asleep.

"Ging...don't go..." Gon muttered. "Don't leave me...please..." Gon's tears kept flowing down.

Ging knew that Gon was just dreaming so he wiped his tears then embraced him.

"Don't worry; I'll always be here..."

* * *

 **5 days later...**

"Yes, I can explore the forest again, I'm so excited!" Gon cheerfully walked downstairs and made his way to the front door of the house.

"Hold on,"

Gon stopped and looked back, seeing his father crossing his arms and looking down at him seriously.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so," Ging closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Ehhh? That's not fair; you said I'll be grounded in just a week." Gon complained.

"You can go after breakfast,"

"Really?" Gon smiled widely.

When Ging nodded, Gon embraced him so tight as his appreciation.

"Thank you so much,"

After Gon had his breakfast, he asked permission and ran off outside to go to the forest and do what he usually does, yet he really missed doing all of those things. Just in case that Gon gets safe, Ging's been following him wherever he goes quietly so that he won't be noticed.

Ging's been observing Gon for a while and he can see that Gon's just doing fine and he's no longer doing some more reckless things, so it looks like he's done for now.

Gon had his limit for hanging around the forest and he should be home after lunch or else Ging will ground him for 5 days but that's just for today; tomorrow he can do anything all by himself. He was also asked by Mito to have another tutorial lesson in the afternoon and that'll be the last so he should do his best so that it'll be over by tomorrow.

* * *

Gon's been running as fast as he could to reach all the way home because it's almost his time so he'd better make it so that there won't be another days to be grounded. He's almost there and he can't see any signs of Ging outside of the house waiting for him so he can make it. It was just in the right time when the door opened and Gon was standing in front of it, panting. Gon looked up and smiled at Ging and asked him if he made it, but Ging crossed his arms and smirked.

"You didn't..."

Gon frowned and got upset.

"Fail. You didn't fail," Ging continued his sentence.

"Really?" Gon asked in disbelief.

"You're just in time,"

"Finally!" Gon cheered.

"Are you hungry? There's some food left,"

"No, I'm fine. I already ate in the forest so..." Gon smiled as an expression of denial.

When Ging turned back, he heard a sound coming from Gon's stomach so when he glanced at Gon, he can see him grinning and denying that it was just nothing.

"Get inside and eat," Ging sighed before he spoke.

Gon went inside the house then proceeded to the dining room and started eating the food that's left at the table. Ging glared at him while he's eating and he's been really doing it fast so that proves that he's really hungry, no doubt about that. Gon noticed that he's being stared at so when he stared at Ging, Ging immediately looked away and pretended that he did nothing just now.

"I'm full," Gon stood up from his seat. "See you later, Ging."

"Sure," Ging responded.

Gon walked upstairs then stood in front of Mito's room and knocked on the door.

"Mito-san!"

"Gon?" Mito said when she opened the door and saw Gon in front of her. "Ah, good timing, let's start with the tutorial lesson." Mito led Gon inside.

"Tutorial lesson?" Ging was confused when he heard about it but then he shrugged and climbed upstairs then went inside his room.

Ging's been lying in his bed for an hour now and Gon hasn't yet returned inside his room. He was actually planning to go outside with Gon but he's not back yet, so maybe he'll wait a little longer? No, he intended to just go inside Mito's room to see what's going on.

Ging walked outside of his room then knocked at the door of Mito's room and when he heard Mito saying "Come in" he opened it then he found Gon and Mito sitting at the bed reading a book together. Mito's been listening to Gon while he's reading and that was his 5th time reading all by himself, yet he's starting to improve and reading without some mistakes at pronunciation. Ging listened to Gon for a while and he's surprised to see that Gon's been doing well so when Gon finished reading he smiled because he's glad to see him learning.

"You did really great, Gon." Mito smiled then pats his head.

"Thanks, Mito-san,"

When Gon saw Ging just near the door, he ran to him then embraced him.

"Ging!"

"Hey, uh...You did great," Ging smiled and patted Gon's head.

Gon blushed and smiled when he's being patted by Ging but he really liked it when Ging pats his head and Ging also liked patting Gon's head too because he just looked so cute whenever he looks happy being patted. After some time, Ging released Gon's head and cleared his throat then Gon looked up at him.

"Gon," Ging started. "Will you go with me outside?"

"Mm? Why?" Gon asked.

"Just, answer my question."

"Okay!" Gon smiled at Ging then he ran to Mito. "Mito-san, I'll be going out with Ging for a while." Gon asked his permission.

"Okay, take care." Mito responded.

Gon followed Ging all the way downstairs and passed through the living room until they made their ways outside. Gon's been wondering about where Ging is taking him and he's just excited to know about it. He's been busy with his thoughts and thinking too much so when he's being unaware of anything, he was surprised when Ging suddenly took him and carried him on his back.

"What do you think you're doing Ging?" Gon complains about Ging's unexpected action against him.

Ging laughed about Gon's expected reaction then he looked behind at Gon and smiled.

"I missed carrying you around, it's been a while..."

Gon looked away from Ging to hide his blushing face and when he finally realized that he was blushing just because of what Ging said earlier, he snapped out of it and looked forward to Ging's way. After taking a few steps of walking, Ging puts Gon down on the ground and looked at the view in front of him.

"Let's take a walk on the beach, what do you say?" Ging looked down at Gon with a smile.

Gon smiled widely with his eyes shimmering then he blushed and nodded. Ging shoved his hand near Gon with his opened palm and as Gon saw Ging's hand in front of him, he stared at it for a while and when he looked up he saw Ging smiling at him then he glared back at Ging's hand and placed his own hand on the top of Ging's.

"Let's go," Ging grasped Gon's hand.

Ging led Gon on the beach while holding his hand and when they were getting close to the waters, Gon started releasing Ging's hand and ran away from him.

"Try and catch me!"

"Get back here!"

Ging also ran and tried to catch up with Gon but when he's almost near him, Gon increased his speed and now he's up ahead. Ging didn't want to lose from Gon's game, he's just but a kid and Ging could run more faster than that so he sped up a little until he finally reached Gon then he caught him.

"Gotcha!" Ging picked him up and carried him.

* * *

Ging and Gon are both sitting together on the ground, watching the beautiful sunset after having fun around the beach. Gon took out something from his pocket and looked at it for a while then he looked up at Ging and tugged his shirt.

"Ging," Gon took Ging's hand. "This is for you." Gon placed something on his palm.

Ging saw a small seashell on his hand then he gazed at Gon, looking confused. Gon expected that Ging would look at him like that, so he smiled and explained.

"I found it while exploring the beach earlier. You'll be leaving for work, right?" Gon said, not looking directly at Ging.

Ging was surprised about what he said and he never expected that Gon would know about it.

"I know, I heard." Gon looked down. "I'll miss you, a lot. You'll miss me too, right?" Gon looked at him and smiled. "If you ever feel alone, this seashell will remind you of me, so that you'll remember me all the time."

Ging looked at the small shell once again and he could see an imaginary image of Gon smiling. He would really miss him if he'll be leaving and he knew that he won't just return immediately.

"I love you a lot, Ging,"

Ging's eyes widened when he heard those words from Gon for the first time.

"Do you love me too?"

Ging felt embarrassed to tell him about that but he does love Gon as his son, so he just nodded as his answer.

"Well then, can I become your lover someday?" Gon asked as he held Ging's hand.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ging blushed from embarrassment and he was flustered about Gon asking some silly questions. "That's impossible, you can't be my lover, you're my son!"

"But I want you to love me always,"

"And I do love you all the time." Ging looked away from Gon as he said that to hide his blushing face.

"If you do, can you promise me one thing?" Gon asked.

Ging felt like answering "No" to Gon's question because he'll probably ask him to promise things about love again but he had no choice and if he'll disagree, Gon would get upset and he didn't want that.

"Fine...what is it?"

Gon stood up and looked at Ging then he held Ging's face with both of his hands and leaned forward, closing his eyes until he managed to touch Ging's lips with his. Ging's eyes widened and almost got shocked but he didn't react and intends to pull him back; he just didn't mind it at all.

"Where did you learn that?" Ging asked after Gon broken the kiss.

"From Mito-san," Gon answered. "She told me that I could kiss the person that I'm in love with and I'm in love with you." Gon smiled.

 _'I think she may have told him that he's still young to do it...'_ Ging thought.

"If you do love me, will you promise me that you'll kiss me back when you return?"

Ging thought about it for a while. He had no idea about his answer, he's still doubting if he'll promise Gon or not. He's got a problem though, Gon's his son and it's not really allowed for a father and a son to be "together", but Gon's still a kid after all and he doesn't understand some other things yet but he also didn't want to make him feel depressed, so he'll have to say the right words.

"I promise," Ging smiled.

"Really?"

Ging can see Gon's bright smile and he wanted to see him like that all day. He didn't cross his fingers when he promised but it's not like he really wanted to kiss him back, he just didn't want to hurt Gon's feelings or make him feel upset. The purpose that they've been hanging out this afternoon is because Ging will be leaving tomorrow and he just wanted to cheer him up so that Gon won't cry the whole day thinking about him and missing him.

* * *

"Gon...Gon...Gon?"

Gon's been awoken by someone because he's been asleep for hours probably tired of waiting on the table.

"Dad?" Gon sat up on the chair and stretched his arms. "I had a weird dream..."

"Really? What's it about?" Ging asked while grabbing a soda from the fridge then he opened it and drank it.

"Hmm...I can't remember some but..." Gon was interrupted when a telephone rang.

"I'll get it," Ging grabbed the telephone that's close to him enough and answered it. "It's for you," Ging handed over the phone to Gon.

"Hello? Killua? Yeah, sure. Okay, I'm going." Then Gon hung up the phone. "Dad, I'm going out for a while. Killua invited me to try his new video game that he just bought," Gon said as he made his way to the front door.

"Sure, take care,"

"Bye,"

* * *

I've been planning this story for a long time now and I just finished writing it. For now, it's just oneshot and there'll be a sequel soon enough.

I really love this pair a lot, they're so adorable together! (^o^)v Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this, reviews will be appreciated ;)


End file.
